Bluestar's Prophecy/Prologue
Chapter description :At the top of a slope, Bluestar watches as the ThunderClan deputy, Fireheart, leads away the dog pack to the gorge in order to stop them from slaughtering the Clan. As she runs down the slope and through the trees, she sees the pack leader, shaking Fireheart furiously in its jaws, the dog skittering dangerously close to the edge of the gorge. Bluestar roars that she will not let it destroy her Clan, and she flings herself at the leader, slamming into its flank. The dog drops Fireheart and spins around to face her. She attacks the dog but it slides away from her as the edge of the gorge crumbles beneath its hind legs. The dog falls off the edge as it tries to get a grip on the forest floor. Suddenly. the dog reaches forward and grasps Bluestar's foreleg in its jaws and it drags her over the edge of the gorge. She falls into the river, and the water drags her down. She hears a voice meowing in her ears, telling not to give up. She recognizes this voice as Oakheart, her former mate. He murmurs in her ear how to swim. Bluestar tries her best, and suddenly, Fireheart, and her children, whom are also RiverClan warriors, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur appear, dragging her onto the bank. :Bluestar opens her eyes and finds all the three warriors, murmuring that they saved them. Her daughter, Mistyfoot urges her to try not to talk, but Bluestar wants to tell them something, asking them to forgive her for sending them away, as she must have in order to stop Thistleclaw, a bloodthirsty ThunderClan warrior, from being deputy. She knows that he would have sent many cats to their death if he led them. She says that Oakheart promised her that Graypool would be a good mother to them. Stonefur says flatly that she was, and Bluestar wishes that she has more breath to explain as she states that she owes her so much, and Oakheart, for mentoring them so well. :Bluestar shudders, telling her kits that if she made a different choice, they would have given all their strength to ThunderClan. Bluestar asks them to forgive her. Mistyfoot and Stonefur exchange uncertain glances, and Fireheart puts in that she suffered a lot of pain for her choice, and asks them to forgive them. Bluestar silently tells him to stop it, thinking that forgiveness would mean nothing if it had to be dragged from them. She wills Fireheart to hold his tongue, and then Mistyfoot bends her head and licks Bluestar's cheek, saying that they forgive her. Her son echoes Mistyfoot, saying that they forgive her. Bluestar closes her eyes as her kits groom her, thinking that there was no need to cling on her last life anymore, and that Fireheart, or Firestar, would kindle a new flame and blaze through the forest in her place. As she realizes that ThunderClan is safe, she closes her eyes and gives way to dizzying blackness. Characters Major *Fireheart *Pack leader }} Minor *Stonefur *Mistyfoot }} Mentioned *Graypool }} Important events Deaths *Bluestar: Drowned Notes and references nl:Blauwsters voorspelling/Proloog Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition arc